


Dress To Impress

by Tessa54



Series: Making Progress [16]
Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa54/pseuds/Tessa54
Summary: In his own inimitable way, Murdock bails Face out of an uncomfortable situation.
Relationships: H. M. "Howling Mad" Murdock/Templeton "Faceman" Peck
Series: Making Progress [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021144
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Dress To Impress

“Facey… Facey…” Murdock breathed gently into his lover’s ear. “I think there’s someone at the door.”

“Hhhmmm?” Face sighed. Templeton Peck was not a morning person. “It’s the middle of the night,” he mumbled, snuggling further down under the duvet.

The knocking on the front door resumed.

Murdock shook his lover’s shoulder gently. “Facey… Facey… it’s morning. And there’s definitely someone at the door. Somebody needs to see who it is… I could go, if you want.”

Face wriggled, trying to free himself. “Go back to sleep, baby. Just ignore it and they’ll go away. Trust me…” he muttered crossly, pulling the cover over his head.

Murdock rolled his eyes – the knocking had turned to hammering: How could Face ignore that?

“ **Face**?” The loud query came from **inside** the beach house. “Where the hell are you, Lieutenant?”

Murdock’s gasp of “It’s Hannibal, Facey!”, and Face’s realisation that their CO was on the premises came simultaneously. A state akin to panic ensued. They were both naked and in the same bed; the classic compromising position. Face rose like a rocketing pheasant, hardly touching the bed on his way to an upright position alongside.

“Oh, shit, Murdock, it’s Hannibal. Quick, hide somewhere. Quick, quick…” Face whispered frantically; shooing Murdock out of the bed, pulling on a robe and heading towards the hallway at lightning speed. Murdock looked around him, weighing his options. There was only one door, the one through which his partner had just disappeared, so the options were limited. He couldn’t even dress. It had been an interesting journey from the living room to the bedroom the night before and most of his clothes, excepting his briefs and one sock, were scattered along the route. So: hide under the bed or hide in the closet. Neither one really appealed.

Hannibal’s raised voice and Face’s apologetic murmurs reached Murdock’s ears through the open door. Face was taking heavy fire. Gotta protect your wingman. He took a deep resolute breath, squared his shoulders and made his decision.

“… and it’s obvious that you have had an _interesting_ night, Lieutenant.” Hannibal growled, glaring and gesturing at Face’s clothes, strewn around the living room. “Look at yourself. You look like you haven’t slept at all. Don’t interrupt me, Mister,” he angrily cut off Face’s attempt at an explanation. “… and don’t try to tell me that you didn’t know we were meeting a client this morning… What the…?” Hannibal became aware of Murdock’s presence. Hannibal stared. Face shut his eyes tightly and hung his head.

“Well, I’m ready to go, Colonel.” Murdock spoke nonchalantly. He waved a hand, indicating Face. “But my buddy here needs to dress. He let me use the bathroom first, and he was just on his way to the shower when you – ah – knocked.” He allowed a note of impatience into his tone. “C’mon, c’mon, Facey, move it. Can’t you see the Colonel’s in a hurry?”

The other two men stared at Murdock, who was naked, except for a sock on one foot and a pair of briefs, draped fetchingly over his head. Face and Hannibal exchanged a look which conveyed uncomplaining endurance on the one hand and sympathetic understanding on the other.

Hannibal patted Face on the shoulder and headed towards the front door. “Why don’t you two take the morning off, Face? I’ll go see the client myself.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober 2020.  
> October 20th: Exhibitionism


End file.
